


bashful thoughts, careless wants

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Large Cock, Law gets his ass Ate, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Wet & Messy, slightly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Kid usually talks too much during sex.”Law can see that, isn’t that why Killer asked him here? To shut his boyfriend up? What a spectacular change of pace, Law’s glad for Kid’s big mouth.“I like how quiet you are, you’ll just lay here and take it huh?”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer, Eustass Kid/Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	bashful thoughts, careless wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more along the lines of 'kidd is too bratty so killer calls in a reinforcement, and that just so happens to be law' but somehow things ended up completely different. I somehow always go astray from what I intend to write? svdkdsk but anyways, I hope you all like it ^.^ it's my first time writing this pairing together and I absolutely Loved it

Killer grits his teeth, shoving impossibly deep inside of Kid, and the redhead almost cracks. Almost. But it’s much more fun when he doesn’t. 

It’s always a nice change of pace during these moments when Killer has him spread out on their bed, fucking into him roughly, looking down at him like he wants to slap the smirk off his face. Kid goads him to with his eyes, hooded with lust, but the taunt on the tip of his tongue is anything but. 

“This all you got?” Kid’s breathless, and Killer grunts, pressing one of Kid’s thighs flush on the bed. 

“You never know when to shut up.” 

Killer times a perfect thrust right on Kid’s sweet spot, but he doesn’t give over to the expression he wishes he could. If he was already fucked mindless he’d be rocking down into the thrusts, eyes rolling back at Killer’s fat cock splitting him impossibly wide. But again, it’s thrilling when he doesn’t. Killer already knows Kid’s bratty persona is just for effect. 

Kid gets fucked especially _rude_ by Killer when he acts completely unaffected. It’s so rare for Killer to let his control slip. The blonde is unmovable and passive at best, it takes a lot to get him to break down those walls and use Kid. But oh, when he does use Kid it’s the greatest feeling in the world. 

Those muscles get to pinning Kid down despite his own stature, blonde hair tickling his back, rough fingers yanking at Kid’s hair, pushing his face into the bed. 

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Kid huffs, and Killer’s eyes glint. 

The smirk that’s tugged at his boyfriend’s lips shows he’s going to give Kid what he’s asking for, and more.

● 

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to tame a brat, would you?”

Killer’s coworker pauses, tattooed fingers hovering above his keyboard before he turns to the blonde with a slow smile. 

“If the brat in question is a certain redhead, I may have a thought or two in mind.” Law replies easily. 

Killer should feel some type of way about his coworker saying that, knowing that the man has been thinking about his boyfriend in a less than platonic way, but that’s why Killer decided to grace the man in his office today. Law’s never hidden the fact that he likes Kid. It shows during their office parties, or when Kid decides to make a surprise at the office. 

Law always looks at Kid with a smoldering gaze, golden eyes burning like he’s imagining all the ways he can rip the redhead apart, bring him to his knees with only a sweet curl on his tongue. Law’s voice is always raspy and dark when speaking to Kid, and sometimes it trips the redhead up. 

It's been happening more than usual, more than Killer would like- only because Kid has gotten exceptionally bratty in the bedroom now. Well, even more so than before. Kid has always had quite the mouth on him, but it’s as if it intensified now that he senses another man’s attraction towards him. 

“Are you free this weekend?” 

Law raises an eyebrow, blinking once in surprise before it melts away into something wicked. 

“Is this an open invitation?” 

Killer taps a finger on Law’s desk, crossing his leg over the other. 

“Possibly.” 

Law leans forward on his desk, resting his elbows on it, gazing at Killer with an expression he can’t quite decipher but one that almost gets him squirming in Law’s chair. 

“Let me rephrase that,” Law drawls, blinking his eyes lazily, “are you saying I can fuck Kid?” 

Killer almost gets hard off those words alone, but instead he flicks his eyes away, standing from Law’s chair. Law doesn’t bother hiding his amusement, he leans back in his chair, legs spread obscenely wide, and Killer gets a wonderful glance at the front of his slacks. Law’s already chubbed up, only from this conversation, and the fact that he wanted Killer to know that sends a zing up his spine. 

“I am,” Killer agrees, trailing his eyes up Law’s lean frame until he’s staring into dilated irises, “but Kid might be a different story.”

● 

Law wouldn’t ever think of himself as a nervous man. He’s always confident in everything he does, controlled. It takes a lot for him to be caught off guard, fumbling for words.

The minute Killer stepped into his office a few days ago, that suddenly changed. The blonde took to going into his office more frequently, though he usually does anyways. Both men always do simple things together, eat lunch, talk about nothing in particular. But Law quickly found out that once Killer has asked for something then it’s set in stone. 

The day after Killer popped that little confession on him, he came into Law’s office to say Kid was _very_ vocal on his joining them. There was a salacious little glint to his eyes and Law’s heart quickened at how Killer could have possibly sprung that up on his boyfriend. 

The moments in between their time at the office and now were spent with Killer pressing too close to Law, looking down at him with piercing blue eyes, sly touches of his hand. Law wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fuck Killer’s boyfriend with Killer making Law want to do nothing but bend over and let the blonde fuck his brains out. 

It’s better this way, Law supposes, looking down on Kid without Killer being in his line of sight. Easier to glide his fingers down a sculpted chest, one he’s dreamed of having under him. Kid is beautiful- both men are, but Kid is his focus right now. If Law were to turn and face Killer, then the roles would be reversed. 

“I was told you needed to be tamed,” Law muses, lightly brushing over Kid’s nipple. The redhead sighs, eyes glazed over when he looks to Law, “but you seem wonderfully docile.” 

Kid bites his lip, and Law wonders if the redhead is really as bratty as his boyfriend made it seem. His back arches into Law’s touch, splaying a hand out to travel down taunt abs, skipping over Kid's cock that’s laying thickly on his stomach, already spurting out an impressive amount of precum. Law licks his lips at how big Kid is, grabbing at his thigh to spread it, throwing his leg over Kid’s. 

“Shut- shut up.” Kid spits out and Law tuts, slapping his leg in warning. 

“I’ll leave you like this without a second thought,” Law warns, narrowing his eyes at Kid, “your lover may let you speak to him like that, but you’ll hold your tongue around me.” 

Kid’s lips part, chest heaving, and Law gets the distinct idea Kid loves that. Loves that Law isn’t his boyfriend, he could fill Kid up with his cock and leave the redhead aching without release, and he’d probably love that. Law chuckles to himself, grabbing at Kid’s balls to roll them between nimble fingers. 

“You know what I think,” Law murmurs, tugging at Kid’s sack, gifting Law with the most exquisite moan, “I think you’re just a brat so he can fuck you stupid.” 

Law nips lightly at Kid’s jaw and his head knocks to the side, hips grinding into the air. 

“Is that what it is?” Law places a finger over Kid’s perineum, rubbing in light strokes and he throws a hand over his mouth, “how pretty you are like this.” 

Kid’s cheeks are dusted faintly, biting at the palm of his hand to muffle those cute little sounds, his eyes are glazed over, staring at the ceiling like he’s never even been touched before. Law is spurred on by that, eager in the way he releases Kid’s balls to slide his fingers to his rim, humming in surprise at what greets him. 

“Is this why you’re so eager?” Law presses two fingers over the plug, cock twitching in his pants at the squelch. 

Kid’s hand falls away when Law raises up, spreading one of Kid’s ass cheeks apart to reveal a red jewel gleaming back at him. 

“Pretty.” Law comments, tapping the toy and Kid sobs, rocking into Law’s hand, “have you no shame?” Law laughs, “your boyfriend’s right there. Do you not care that he’s watching you get this hot over another man?” 

Kid’s cheeks heat up in faint humiliation, looking passed Law and biting his lip. Law would love to turn and see the bigger man, but Law’s so weak, so damn weak. The toy is tugged out in one quick motion, groaning in surprise at cum leaking out of Kid’s hole. 

“So possessive.” Law grunts, sweeping at a line that’s trickling down Kid’s ass. 

“You might be the one fucking him,” Killer comments, and Law clenches up at that baritone, bringing his fingers to his mouth, “but you’ll know who he belongs to when you do.” 

God, that’s so damn hot. The words paired with Law licking Killer’s release off his fingers. The release that was just sitting inside of Kid. The amount is obscene, and Law wishes he were Kid, wishes he was the one filled up and plugged and being passed over to another man. 

Law knows his pants are tented by the time he lays back down next to Kid, shoving two fingers inside of him, whispering hotly next to his ear. 

“I would’ve loved to see him fuck you,” Law fucks his fingers into Kid’s hole faster until the redhead is shuddering and gripping Law’s wrist, “tell me how he fucks you baby.” 

Kid throws his head back when Law adds another digit, curling his fingers, the pads dragging against Kid’s walls. He’s still loose from whenever Killer fucked him and Law shouldn’t find that so hot, but Kid’s desperately trying to clench around Law. Law knows how fat Killer’s fingers are, his cock most likely bigger. 

“Does he fuck you like this?” Law plunges another finger inside of Kid, rutting against Kid’s leg when those wrecked sounds become too much. 

“Uh huh,” Kid hiccups, “like t- that. Just like that.” 

Law curves his fingers and Kid fucking _sings_. 

“Beautiful,” Law praises, rubbing on that bundle of nerves, “louder for me pretty. Let him hear how good I’m making you feel.” 

Kid twitches against him, whimpering at the onslaught, but Law doesn’t slow down. He’s been waiting to see Kid exactly like this, split open over his fingers, damn near crying. 

“ _Law_ ,” Kid’s hand tightens over Law’s wrist, “I’m gonna, _fuck_ -” 

Kid’s words get cut off by a drawn out groan, eyes rolling back. Kid starts trembling and Law bites his lip, driving into his hole faster, fucking all of Killer’s cum back into him. 

Law glances down just in time to see Kid’s cock twitching, hole clamping around Law’s fingers, thick ribbons of cum shooting out of his member and landing on his stomach. It’s a wonderful sight, Law thinks. Kid has a beautifully large cock, it’s enticing seeing streaks of white dribbling out the tip, laying lifelessly in the mess once he’s finished. 

Kid whimpers when Law brushes his fingers over sensitive nerves, and as much as he would love to watch him sob over another orgasm, the prospect of having Kid stretched around his dick sounds much more pleasurable. Kid’s laugh is hoarse when Law retracts his fingers, turning his head to face Law with a dazzling fucking smile. 

“That was good.” Kid says it all cheeky, eyes shimmering, and Law feels sorry for what Killer has to go through with him. 

“Must’ve been if that’s how quick it takes you to cum.” 

Kid’s smile grows wider, not put off at all because of Law’s taunt. 

“Wanna see how quick you can come, baby?” 

Kid spreads his legs obscenely wide, batting his eyelashes coyly, and Law grins at how debauched he looks. 

“Spreading your legs for another man,” Law teases, “what a slut you are.” 

Law’s eyes widen when a strong hand grips the nape of his neck, tugging him down. Law blinks in surprise, the feeling of shock quickly wearing off when Kid licks the shell of his ear. 

“My daddy likes to call me a _bitch_.” Kid purrs, and Law moans, shivering when his dick is cupped, “you can do that too,” Law whimpers, “fuck me however you want and call me your little bitch.” 

Kid nips at Law’s earrings, palming his erection and Law’s head starts swimming, grinding up into Kid’s rough touch. Law is perfectly aware that this is not what taming a brat entails, but Kid feels so good jacking him off, raspy tone goading Law into calling him something demeaning. The feeling of Kid’s hand stopping has the redhead chuckling, other hand falling away from his neck, and Law looks up to see Killer covering Kid’s wrist. 

“You’re just as bad as he is.” Killer tells Law, and he doesn’t really know what he means by that. 

Whatever thought that was formulating in Law’s mind quickly flees when Killer climbs on the bed, bigger body sliding over Law’s, and holy fucking hell. It’s obvious Killer is taller than Law, much more muscular. It shows while they’re at work, how Killer’s suits mold onto his body, the sight of his forearms when his sleeves are rolled up revealing veins and light blonde hairs. 

It’s impossibly obvious like this. Law feels like he could be getting swallowed whole by Killer. There’s not a shirt on him, he’s dressed much like Law is; bare footed, only adorned in sweatpants. He looks much more lethal. Killer’s body is perfect, little trails of chest hair in between his pecs, going down to his lower belly, wonderfully well endowed. 

Law wonders what it would feel like to be placed between these two boyfriends. Have both of those big dicks filling him up until he was fucked stupid, a mindless hole used for cum. 

“Up here baby.” Rough fingers seize Law’s chin and he almost whines at how big Killer’s hands even feel. 

Law’s sure if Killer wanted to, he could wrap his entire hand around Law’s throat. He doesn’t bother hiding his arousal, Law spreads his legs to make it easier for Killer to slip in between them and the blonde smiles, hair cascading over his shoulders as he towers above Law. Kid huffs out an amused laugh, scooting over, not a hint of shame he’s still slick with his own cum. 

“What’re you doing?” Law’s fucking breathless, and he doesn’t know how he didn’t realize it before, but it’s glaringly obvious now that he has a size kink. 

Killer’s smile looks devastatingly wicked and Law shrinks back, growing harder in his pants when Killer presses both hands next to Law’s head. Blonde hair slides over Killer’s shoulders, tickling Law’s tattoos, and he hates how quickly he could get used to this position. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” 

Law can feel his hole flutter based off those words, eyes quickly zeroing in on Killer’s erection. The bigger man tuts, gripping Law’s chin again, and this time he’s looking up into narrowed blue eyes. 

“I said _up here_.” 

Law bites his lip, nodding his head when Killer’s hand falls away. 

“You’re going to watch,” Killer turns to his boyfriend and Law follows his line of sight, sucking on his bottom lip when he spots Kid using his own cum to jack himself off. 

The redhead has not a care in the world for what his boyfriend just told him, semen dripping out of his ass, back pressed against the wall, slowly stroking himself. Kid smiles darkly at Law, glancing up to Killer, red strands brushing across his forehead when he nods. 

“I can do that.” Kid flicks his thumb over the head of his cock, looking between Law and Killer’s bodies. 

Law can only imagine what they look like, how tiny he looks compared to Killer, about to lay here and take a dick that big on the bed they share. Law has quite a lot of experience, but this is something new for him. He’s never been fucked by another man’s boyfriend, in front of said boyfriend. It has him flushing, eyes hooded when he gazes back up at Killer when he pulls away. 

Killer sits on his heels, running light fingers down the seams of Law’s pants, he can feel the rough touch even through the fabric and it’s intoxicating. Law raises his hips eagerly when Killer thumbs the edge of his pants. 

“Kid usually talks too much during sex,” Law can see that, isn’t that why Killer asked him here? To shut his boyfriend up? What a spectacular change of pace, Law’s glad for Kid’s big mouth, “I like how quiet you are, you’ll just lay here and take it huh?” 

Killer yanks Law’s pants down, and the raven curses under his breath. Law didn’t expect for Killer to talk so recklessly to him, that pretty baritone basically debasing Law to nothing more than a cocksleeve does something to him and he nods his head quickly. 

“Uh huh.” 

Law’s cock hangs heavily on his hip and Killer eyes it with a sharp gleam as he stands up, much to Law’s reluctance. Law’s one second away from flying off this bed to drag Killer back, but the sight of him pulling Law’s pants and boxers off all the way before pushing at his own, makes Law freeze. The first thing Law notices is that Killer isn’t wearing underwear, and he wonders if this is what Killer planned all along. If he just wanted to get Law here so he could fuck him in front of his boyfriend. 

Law actually whimpers when he gets a good look at Killer’s cock, it’s big, fucking _huge_. Not larger than the dick Law’s currently been taking, but just how the hell Kid is able to be a brat when Killer fucks him with that length, he has no damn idea. 

Killer grips the base and Law licks his lips when he traces the thick vein on the underside of his cock, playing with his frenulum. Precum spurts out the tip, and Law can’t wait to be split wide open on that thing. 

“Think he’ll be able to take it?” Kid asks delightfully, as if he’s excited to see Law struggle. Law doesn’t think twice. 

“Yes.” Law finally tears his eyes away to look up at Killer, one blonde eyebrow risen in amusement. 

“That so?” 

Law doesn’t need to respond so he doesn’t choose to, instead he spreads his legs, because that’s easy. It’s always easy for Law to open up for another cock, as slutty as that sounds, but they’re all adults here, and Law has no shame, so he doesn’t bother to hide how aroused he is. 

“Oh my,” Kid gasps scandalously, “who knew he was such a slut~” 

“Turn over.” 

Law flips over embarrassingly quick, burying his face in the covers, back arched with his ass high in the air. Killer thumbs at Law’s rim and he sighs under his breath, rocking into the touch. The bed dipping behind Law has anticipation coursing through his veins, shivering when Killer’s big hands spread Law wide open. 

“Pretty.” Killer comments quietly, and Law flushes, toes curling when a tongue licks around his pucker. 

Killer’s goatee tickles Law’s skin when he starts dipping his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle, one strong hand coming up to fondle his balls. It’s plain to see Killer is exceptionally skilled in the task of ass eating, Law is already yanking the sheets up by the time he presses a finger next to his tongue, slipping the wet appendage down to Law’s perineum, sucking on his balls sloppily. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law cries out, biting the sheets below him. 

Killer’s chuckle sends a shiver up Law’s spine, toes curling when he adds another finger, spitting obscenely just to slurp it back up. Drool is quickly leaking down the backs of Law’s thigh, lewd squelching sounds every time Killer drives his fingers into Law. Law’s never been taken to the edge this fast, that low bubble of lust spreading all throughout him when Killer curves his fingers expertly and rubs Law’s prostate. 

Law releases the sheet when he cries out, hand trembling when he reaches behind him to grab the back of Killer’s hair, tugging on it as he rides his tongue and those wonderfully thick fingers. Goddamn it feels fucking euphoric. Law’s face feels sticky with sweat when he looks over a shoulder, already spotting Killer staring at him. 

Spit slaps down on Killer’s chin when he pulls back, blonde hair glistening because of it, and Law’s never seen anything more lovely. 

“You get fucked often, huh?” 

The crude question has Law’s cheeks flaming up, but he can’t deny it. Ever since Rosinante introduced Law to his brother, the other blonde proudly fucks him any chance he can get. Law loves that cock; he wonders faintly what Doflamingo would say to Law being shared between boyfriends. The little whore. He’d probably get jealous. 

“Yeah.” Law agrees, moaning when another digit presses next to the other two. 

“By that pretty little blonde, right.” 

Law’s eyes flutter when Killer scissors his fingers apart, thrusting them in faster. 

“Uh huh,” Law gasps, elbows feeling shaky because of the pace Killer has set up. 

“He must fuck you good,” Killer muses, licking up Law’s spine, crowding over him. 

Law clenches around Killer’s fingers, turning his head to look at shimmering blues. At this distance, Killer’s eyes look all knowing, like he knows everything Law’s going to say without saying it. 

“Your hole is as loose as ever.” Killer licks across Law’s bottom lip before sucking on it, using that distraction to shove a fourth finger in. 

Law’s jaw slackens, eyes closing at the sweet stretch, moaning loudly. Killer’s cock smears a trail of precum on Law’s ass, and Law should’ve sucked that dick, goddamnit he should have sucked his dick. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Law breathes, eyes fluttering open to see Killer smiling wickedly. 

“I don’t know,” Killer murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “do you think you’re ready for it?” 

Killer’s fingers are just punching on Law’s prostate, and he’s so close, so damn close to coming all over this bed. 

“Kil- _Killer_ ,” Law’s eyebrows furrow, head hanging between his shoulders. 

Too much, Killer’s not slowing down at all, and didn’t he just tease Kid about coming off his fingers alone? And here Law is about to do the same thing, much quicker than Kid even did. The embarrassment has Law trembling, eyes clouding over, another smooth stroke has him falling face first onto the bed. And fuck if that doesn’t make Killer snatch his fingers out. 

“ _No_ ,” Law whines, glancing up. Killer isn’t even looking at him, but his hole. 

“Come look at this baby.” 

The bed jostles and Law gets a sick thrill that Kid is looking at his gaping hole along with his boyfriend. Kid’s laugh sounds mean as hell, and Law wonders, again, if they’d fuck him together right now. 

“How _sloppy_.” A rough hand smacks down on Law’s ass, and he cries out, pleasure washing over him when Kid does the other cheek. 

One of them men spits directly on his hole and Law keens, writhing when the back of his head is pressed on. The sound of a condom being ripped open makes heat coil up in Law’s stomach. 

“Deep breath baby,” Kid drawls, face coming into view, and why the fucking hell are both of these men so gorgeous. 

Law does as he’s told, eyes rolling back when Killer roughly plunges inside of him, and that alone sends Law over the edge. Killer doesn’t wait for Law to adjust, he just starts up a meticulous rhythm that has him jabbing at Law’s prostate, and Law spills all over the bed. Kid’s eyes are lighting up, shoving Law’s cheek, Killer driving in and out of him, groaning at how tight Law’s ass gets. 

“You’re nothing but a filthy slut,” Kid spits out and Law nods, or tries to, his face is plastered under Kid’s touch, and Law feels strung tight, “his dick feels good, yeah?” 

_Good_ , is an understatement. Killer has a wonderful cock and he knows exactly how to use it to get Law blubbering and drooling all over himself, his own member quickly twitching back to life because of the brutal pace. 

Law’s going to have to tell Doflamingo about this, tease him that Killer is such a great fuck- better than him- just to see if the older blonde will fuck his brains out the same way Killer is doing. 

“Knew it’d be quiet like this.” Killer says lightly, gripping Law’s waist hard enough to leave bruises, balls slapping against Law’s with every drive. 

“Being held down, it’s a good spot for it.” As if to signify those words, Kid shoves harder on Law’s cheek. 

The moan Law lets out in return is fucking filthy, it’s wet and garbled, but _fuck_ it’s so good being reduced to a thing, being thoroughly used like one. Law doesn’t have to say anything, all he has to do is lay here and get fucked into the mattress by a big cock. 

Law hardly notices Kid’s hand moving away until he’s yanked up by his hair, jaw slack, humming in surprise when a cock fills up his mouth. Kid grunts, using the leverage in Law’s hair to bob his head up and down at a quick pace. 

The movements aren’t uncoordinated, Kid knows exactly what he likes so he’s taking full reigns over Law’s mouth. Killer’s pace speeding up until Law’s making little hiccup noises over Kid’s member. Drool is leaking all down Law’s chin, eyes rolling back at being split open in both ends. 

“God _damn_.” Killer snaps his hips forward, burying to a hilt and Law gags around Kid at the suddenness of it, “such a tight fucking ass.” 

Law chokes when Kid slides out of his mouth, Killer following suit, and the emptiness has him fumbling. Looking up dumbly at Kid who’s smiling widely, slapping his cock on Law’s face. Killer drives deep inside of him and Law whines, pushing back, crying out when he’s empty once again. 

Kid’s length smacks Law’s nose, the redhead cupping Law’s face to rut it forward, smearing spit and precum, and goddamn Law’s never been the object of such a lovely humiliating act. 

“What a pretty little sleeve.” Kid praises, gripping the base of his cock. 

Law leans closer to lick at Kid’s balls, looking up to watch him jack off, mouth dropping open when Killer thrusts inside of him again. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Kid grunts, nails scraping on Law’s scalp. 

He should have some type of shame, but this is exactly what he wanted after seeing the two men together. Law slurps at Kid’s balls, using a disgusting amount of spit, fingers twisting the sheets below him. Killer’s making all these pretty sounds behind him, groans set in a deep baritone, grunting loudly, yanking Law back until he’s sheathed inside him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law moans, meeting Killer’s thrusts, eyes closing in content, “oh fuck _yes_.” 

“Shut his ass up.” Killer retorts, and Law’s toes curl at the dark tone. 

Kid laughs, jerking Law’s hair and his mouth is already slack, accepting the rough pace from Kid. His tip nudges the back of his throat every time Killer’s cock is buried to a hilt, both of them going in tandem now, groaning whenever they’re settled in his heat. 

They act as if they can’t stand being out of Law, and Law doesn’t want this to fucking end, but his balls are drawing up the more they give him. Law snaps when Kid holds his nose, plunging in his throat, Killer angles his hips, fat tip brushing over Law’s prostate. The lack of air makes Law’s head fuzzy, body shaking, writhing underneath the onslaught. 

If Law thought his first orgasm would be mind-blowing, then this one exceeds all those expectations. Law slumps on the bed when he’s left empty, mouth hanging open, shooting thick spurts of cum onto their bed until he lays there mindlessly. 

“Flip him over.” 

Law’s nothing but a featherweight to them, eyes cracking open just in time to see them crowding on both sides, thick cocks glistening and so hard. Law can’t do anything except open his mouth, eyelids falling shut with heaviness. One of them laughs mockingly, or maybe that was both- Law doesn’t know. The only thing Law cares about is salty liquid slapping down on his tongue. 

Streaks fly over Law’s face, and chest, and he’s never been more satiated in his damn life. It almost seems impossible to be fulfilled just by getting fucked and made a mess of cum. Killer releases just as much as Law hoped, ribbons painting Law’s skin slick. Kid’s groan sounds fucking delectable, and Law opens his eyes to see him shuddering, one last line of semen falling on Law’s tongue. 

Law laps it up, licking around his lips with a stupid smile. Both men slump on the backs of their knees, breathing heavily, muscles stretching and abs rippling. Law did that. Law reduced these men boneless and looking at him in wonder, and he preens on the inside. Law trails a lazy finger through the mess on his chest, humming when he sucks the digit into his mouth, swiping his cheek for some more. 

“Oh holy fuck.” Kid groans. 

“What a fucking dream.” Killer huffs out a small laugh, blue eyes still blown wide. 

“Bet you wish I was yours.” Law doesn’t know why he says that. 

It’s obvious they didn’t expect that either because both of their eyes widen, and Law falls into a fit of giggles, raising up and looking at the mess dripping down his chest. A line of cum trails close to the corner of his mouth and Law licks it eagerly, glancing over his shoulder at both of them. 

“You two wanna clean me up?” Law asks, batting his eyelashes. 

Law laughs when he’s tugged down by Killer, Kid huffing out a little _hey_ when the blonde starts licking at Law’s chest. Law lays back and watches them damn near fighting to clean up their own release, hole thoroughly used, throat rubbed raw, but goddamn if this isn’t the lightest Law has felt in a while. He forgot the purpose he was supposed to serve here, but being underneath both men like this makes for that in tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I was writing this I already thought of a possible 2nd part, and it's with Law teasing Doffy saying that he found a man that could fuck better than him..... I can't seem to leave doflaw alone, though they aren't a couple in this one. I just think that its hot Law gets fucked silly by Killer and all he can think of is 'wow, I gotta tell Doflamingo bout this'.
> 
> Hm, I really adore making kidkil rough. I actually didn't even mean to, but as soon as I wrote Kid holding Law's head onto the bed while he gets fucked I was like okay yes, yes, let's make this dirtier. Uh I think that's it....
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
